Casbremarin "Blithe"
Appearance :Cas's actual body has never been seen outside of the suit, but it is large and made of metal. Clothing :His armored bio-suit is worn constantly. Cas can only survive about 30 minutes outside of his suit. The suit appears like black and yellow armor. It is more bulky around the chest area and has a terrifying black mask with yellow holes for the eyes. Notable Equipment :See Powers and Abilities. Personality :Cas has as odd disposition about him. While you could interpret his actions as downright evil, his demeanor is quite the opposite. He is always respectful and annoyingly cheerful. For whatever reason, Cas's personality has been stuck in super chipper ever since he can remember. That's not to say he can't do evil things, just that he's really nice when he does it. Powers and Abilities Sar-Cellian Bio-suit :Cas's suit provides him with the following: *Superhuman strength and durability. He is strong enough to lift 2 tons over his head. Punches of his own strength would be similar to normal punches on a normal human. *Suit-repairing capabilities via suit's Nanotech exterior *Arm extension of about three feet via suit's Nanotech *Power-based blasters (sonic, lasers, plasma, and concussive) *Energy rod--simply a handle with a rod about three feet long made of energy, no stronger than a lead pipe and no energy repercussions. *Translator which works for the most common Earth languages and a couple alien ones *Jet boots, which allow for extreme jumps (when combined with his already impressive strength) of nearly 5 miles and limited aerial mobility. This means Blithe is able to slightly alter his direction when in the air, assuming he can get his feet in a position to enable him to do so. *High level of connectivity with computers, allowing for easier access for Cas. Weaknesses :Cas's suit can be damaged by high-intensity weapons as well as formidable physical attacks. Likewise, the suit is an electronic device, so it will fail if attacked with an EMP device and will need to be rebooted. The suit needs a small amount of water and rocks in order to provide nourishment to the organic body within. Though not necessarily slow, Cas is not the quickest fighter around. Other Abilities :Like others of Cas' race, he is quite mechanically adept. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Growing up on SarCel wasn't easy for someone as nice as Casbremarin. It was almost something he was born with: the extremely nice gene. SarCel was known for its barbaric ways of taking young men at the age of ten and placing them into the military; Cas was no different. His sunny disposition came off as a weakness to others, and he was often the butt of many jokes and pranks. :However, that changed when he graduated the academy at fifteen. He went into the annual competition to see who the strongest graduate was and, surprisingly to most, he won it. He was then awarded with one of the newest and strongest containment suits that SarCel could create. He showed that underneath his nice exterior and respectful conversations was the heart of a true warrior. He became one of the most fearsome warriors in the SarCel army and raided many nearby planets. :But one of SarCel's leaders grew worried about the young man's prestige and reputation. Without knowing it, Cas was sent on a suicide mission. He managed to survive, defeating the warriors that were meant to kill him, but he was badly injured. Knowing what had happened to him, Cas sent a polite message to his homeworld that he would not be returning and headed to Earth. He hoped that he would be safe there. :Once there, Cas was quick to show himself as one of the world's evil people. It wasn't long until he was offered a spot in the Brotherhood of Evil, to which he readily agreed to. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Technology Category:SarCel Category:SarCellians Category:Limb Extenders Category:Mechanics Category:Super Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Super Strength Category:Titans Together